Decisiones
by Brooke Silva
Summary: Escena perdida entre Sinsajo y el epílogo. Pudo pasar.


No sé ni yo lo que he escrito. Rebeca, dime lo que te parece. La canción que sonaba cuando esto salió de mi cabeza es "Put the gun down" del grupo ZZ Ward.

Disclaimer: Que nada de esto es mio, ni los personajes ni ná de ná. Ofú.

* * *

**DECISIONES**

"Adeline have mercy  
You don't want to break my heart  
Take what's mine, don't hurt me  
Steal my money, steal my car  
Don't take my man, don't take my man  
I said, don't take my man  
Because you know you can"

A veces sabes que tienes más suerte de la que deberías. El problema es cuando te crees que esa suerte no es tal, y lo que tienes te lo has ganado.

Y Peeta pensaba que se había ganado el amor de Katniss. Había sufrido por ella, sangrado, desafiado al Capitolio e incluso había sido envenenado. Y aún así la quería. Joder, con cada fibra de su magullado ser y su rota alma. Eran felices. Dos años después de la guerra estaban construyendo una relación sólida. Ella se refugiaba en sus brazos todas las noches, y en las verdaderamente buenas acababan haciendo el amor en el más puro de sus significados. Lento, suave y muy pegados, con palabras susurradas de amor al oído. Ella sonreía a veces entre los fogones de la cocina y cada vez lloraba menos. Se sobreponía poco a poco.

Era un viernes, se acordaba perfectamente, porque llevaba pan bregado para comer, una especialidad que hacían sólo esos días, como dándole la bienvenida al fin de semana. Había salido a mitad de jornada de la panadería, porque su pierna mala no le había dado una mañana fácil. Entró en la casa sin hacer ruido, Katniss no solía dormir bien y se levantaba tarde, media hora o así antes de comer. Subió las escaleras de la habitación para verla dormir un rato, porque era cuando más guapa estaba.

Oyó ligeros ruidos dentro del dormitorio y supuso que estaría teniendo algún tipo de sueño agitado. Abrió la puerta ligeramente y lo que encontró no fue a ella soñando. Estaba con Gale. Follando. Joder.

El corazón le saltó del pecho pero no hizo ningún ruido, solo se dedicó a observar a los dos amantes revolcarse encima de su cama, por la rendija. Ambos estaban de rodillas encima de la cama; Gale detrás de ella, penetrándola, pegando su pecho y abdominales a la espalda, la preciosa espalda de Katniss cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Él tenía la mano derecha en su cuello, como si intentase ahogarla mientras que la izquierda sostenía un pezón entre sus dedos, pellizcándolo.

Y era tan jodidamente erótico verles mover sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba el chico de la Veta, que le dio rabia. Verdadera cólera por no ser él el que estuviese follándola de esa manera, por hacerle y entregarle amor siempre, cuando podía haberle dado eso. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, y agarrando la mano que Gale tenía en su garganta.

–¿Peeta te folla así, Katniss? ¿Te lo hace así de bien?

–Mmmmm.

Ella sólo contestó con ese gemido que le comió las entrañas a Peeta. Sabía que Gale había llegado anoche en un aerodeslizador para ver a su familia y que se iría el domingo por la mañana. Por lo visto había venido a verla a ella también, a la única mujer que seguramente ocupará sus pensamientos toda la vida, como le pasa a él. Peeta observó como él bajaba su mano a la entrepierna de ella y la frotaba. Katniss solo pudo gemir más alto, y más fuerte.

–Joder, Gale… así…

Y siguieron más rápido, más duro. Peeta ya había visto demasiado, así que decidió hacer el gesto que marcaría su futuro, quizá más de lo que hizo la guerra. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó siendo lo más sigiloso posible, aunque sabía en el fondo, que no le oirían. Se fue porque sabía que si atravesaba esa puerta, la perdería para siempre, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a consentir. A partir de ahora se dedicaría a irse lejos cuando Gale volviese a la ciudad, buscar cualquier escusa para no aparecer por casa. No lo evitaría porque ponerle trabas solo haría que no pueda con la presión y al final acabase escogiendo al que tuvo que ser desde el principio para ella. El hombre que se habría colado en su vida si la Arena no se hubiese cruzado en el camino de ambos. Volvió a la hora que más o menos solía regresar siempre. Abrió la puerta, y allí encontró a lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala de estar, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la mirada perdida mientras se mordía la yema del dedo gordo de la mano derecha.

–Ey, preciosa. –Se acercó a darle un suave beso en la frente y ella pareció despertar.

Le brindó una suave sonrisa.

–¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana? ¿Has encontrado algo que hacer?

–No. He estado en la cama hasta hace un rato. Algo sin importancia.

Suspiró siendo consciente de que está con él aquí y ahora. Y posiblemente lo estuviese siempre. Aunque cierre los ojos una vez cada dos meses. Se levantó hacia la cocina sabiendo que al fin y al cabo es un cabrón con suerte.

* * *

Que no lo podía dejar como Collins lo dejó. Que es imposible que no tuviese nada con Gale, aunque fuera una aventura lasciva. Pudo pasar, en algún momento. ¿A que sí? ¿A que sí? ¿A que sí? Dejadme un review y hacedme feliz. No os pido mucho. ;)


End file.
